Firefly Light, Starlight
by Daiogyu
Summary: -remake ; oneshoot- intinya Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo, begitupula sebaliknya. lalu? Entah -Meanie ; WonMin ; WonGyu ; lil'bit SeungWon. Happy Birthday Kim Mingyu!
**Mingyu's Side.**

 _Bagiku kau adalah harta karun yang tidak ingin kurusak. Kau sangat istimewa dan berharga. Karena itulah perasaan cinta ini, kurahasiakan._

DUK

DUK

Suara pantulan bola basket dan gesekan bernada tinggi sepatu dengan lantai memenuhi lapangan indoor SMA Pledis, seorang namja tinggi itu men _dribble_ bola oranye nya lihai, dengan cekatan ia mengambil langkah dan melemparkan bola itu ke arah ring.

DUGH

Namja itu mendesah kecewa saat bola yang dilemparkannya tidak memasuki ring dan malah terpantul keluar.

"Kenapa meleset sih? Cih" namja itu berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi datarnya, Sontak teman-temannya yang berada disekitarnya terkikik usil.

"Mingyu payah sih"

"cerewet!"

"hahaha! Oke selanjutnya gilirannku"

 _Inilah keseharianku, Kim Mingyu. Aku pergi kesekolah, melakukan hal bodoh dengan teman-temanku dan keasyikan dalam kegiatan klubku. Setiap hari kulewati dengan menyenangkan. Tapi hari ini aku bagai kena petir disiang bolong._

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah dengar?" Mingyu yang tengah asik men _dribble_ langsung menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menoleh pada teman satu klubnya-Seokmin. "katanya Wonwoo jadian dengan Seungcheol sunbae.

 _Apa.._

'apa katanya?!'

Seokmin menggenggam bolanya sembari memandang Mingyu yang menatap kearahnya dengan tajam, tapi ia acuh dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya "apalagi katanya Seungcheol sunbae yang menembak duluan, ternyata Wonwoo boleh juga ya?"

 _Seungcheol sunbae itu pemain andalan di klub sepak bola dan yang nilainya termasuk rankin atas di angkatannyakan. Apa benar Seungcheol sunbae yang populer itu?_

'Sunbae yang begitu pacaran dengan Wonwoo?' batin Mingyu bertanya-tanya.

"Kau kan teman kecilnya Wonwoo, apa kau belum dengar soal itu?" Seokmin melemparkan bola oranye di genggamananya ke arah Mingyu, Seokmin bahkan tidak menyangka Mingyu melamun. Alhasil...

BRUK!

Bola oranye itu menghantam tepat di dahi Mingyu, hal ini membuat Mingyu terhuyung kebelakang dan jatuh pada terlentang, sebelumnya ia dapat mendengar suara Seokmin yang memanggilnya berulang kali dengan cemas. Lalu pandangannya menggelap.

 _Iya.. aku... belum mendengarnya sama sekali._

.

.

 _Wonwoo adalah manajer klub basket yang juga teman sejak kecil yang tinggal dekat rumahku. Karena disini bisa dibilang masih desa, kami anak-anak yang seumuran selalu berkumpul dan main bersama setelah jam pulang sekolah._

 _Rumah kami berdekatan dan usia kami sama. Hari ulang tahun kami sama, SMA kami juga sama. Apa karena banyak kebetulan yang kami miliki... makanya sampai sekarang hubungan kami akrab ya?_

 _Hubungan baik kami terasa seperti hal biasa. Karena sejak dulu tidak ada yang berubah, atau lebih tepatnya karena tidak ada yang berubah, justru jadi terasa seperti hal yang sudah biasa. Soalnya Wonwoo selalu ada di sampingku._

.

.

"Wonwoo" Mingyu mengigau, kepalanya masih berat dan terasa pening. Pikirannya masih mengingat jelas perkataan Seokmin sebelum dirinya pingsan, membuatnya tanpa sadar menggumamkan nama Wonwoo.

"apa?"

Mendengar suara yang amat dikenalnya, mata Mingyu langsung terbuka lebar dan dengan cepat ia mendudukan dirinya yang tadi terbaring diranjang UKS. Matanya menatap gugup namja emo bersurai hitam kelam yang sedang berdiri disebelah ranjang sembari memegang papan kecil ditangannya.

"Ke-kenapa... Kenapa kau disini?!" pekik Mingyu

"Kok tanya kenapa. aku ini kan manajer klub basket" jawab Wonwoo.

Mendapatkan jawaban yang masuk akal dari Wonwoo, Mingyu berkeringat dingin dan tersenyum canggung. 'Iya ya, betul juga... perasaanku terlalu canggung, tenanglah diriku!' batin Mingyu resah.

Mingyu terus menghipnotis dirinya dengan mengucapkan kata tenang dipikirannya, tanpa sadar Wonwoo mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Mingyu lebih dekat.

"Ada apa gyu? Kau kelihatan aneh."

"HAH?!" tanpa sadar Mingyu memekik kaget karena mendapati wajah Wonwoo yang hanya berjarak beberapa belas senti darinya, ia menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan bertanya Wonwoo.

"aku tidak aneh, hanya saja—"

 _Aku hanya.._

' _katanya Wonwoo jadian dengan Seungcheol sunbae'_

"Hei Wonwoo, kau ini.."

"Hm?"

"Ti—tidak apa-apa kok! Kepalaku cuma pusing karena wajahku kena bola tadi"

 _Sebenarnya... aku sangat penasaran. Tapi.. aku harus menunggu sampai Wonwoo mengatakannya sendiri._

Mingyu mendongak lalu memasang wajah datar, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mengganjal di pucuk kepala Wonwoo. "selain itu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.. aku tidak mau dibilang aneh oleh orang lain,kenapa diatas kepalamu ada kodok?"

Wonwoo mendongak menatap kodok yang ada diatas kepalanya, wajahnya yang polos membuat Mingyu gemas sendiri. "Oh ini? Dia tersesat digedung sekolah, nanti akan ku kembalikan ke sawah" jawab Wonwoo jujur, membuat Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya maklum 'lagi-lagi—'

 _Sejak dulu Wonwoo anak yang agak aneh. Dia manis dan sifatnya baik. Dia juga anak yang kalem. Dia sama sekali tidak masalah dengan hal-hal yang dibenci anak-anak lain. Misalnya saja kodok atau serangga._

Mingyu mengingat kembali saat kali pertamanya Wonwoo kecil membawa laba-laba di telapak tangannya saat mereka bermain dulu. Membuat teman-teman yang bermain bersama mereka panik tak karuan.

'Menolong makhluk hidup seperti ini juga... sudah sering dilakukannya sejak dulu' batin Mingyu terbiasa dengan Wonwoo.

"Ah, dia lompat" kata Wonwoo, Mingyu yang sedang asik melamun langsung menatap Wonwoo bingung "hah? Apanya lompat?" tanya Mingyu membeo, ia yang sedang melamun tiba-tiba Wonwoo berkata dia melompat, ia bahkan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya sama sekali.

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan, ia memperhatikan kodok yang ditolongnya di atas kepala Mingyu "Hahaha , sekarang dia naik ke atas kepala gyu" kata Wonwoo polos, Mingyu merengut pelan. Jantungnya sedikit bergetar saat menatap Wonwoo yang polos.

"tolong singkirkan dia" pinta Mingyu pelan.

Kini giliran Wonwoo yang mengerut manja, mata hitamnya memperhatikan kodok yang bergelayut diatas kepala Mingyu "tapi kelihatannya dia suka kepala Gyu"

"apa bagusnya disukai kodok, Won"

"apa setelah ini Gyu mau mengembalikan dia kealam liar?" tanya Wonwoo, tangan mulusnya terulur untuk mengelus kodok yang masih berada di atas kepala Mingyu. Mingyu sedikit berjengit geli karena suara kodok yang tengah di elus Wonwoo.

"T-tidak apa-apa sih, tapi masa harus begini terus sampai kukembalikan?" mata Mingyu melirik keatas, berusaha menatap kodok diatas kepalanya, walau hasilnya nihil karena poni yang membatasi pengelihatannya.

Wonwoo tersenyum "kalian cocok kok, itu bagus kan." Ujarnya polos, Mingyu kembali harus mengerutkan dahinya memaklumi kepolosan Wonwoo.

 _Mengobrol seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa._

 _Seperti biasanya juga aku jadi tenang._

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kegiatan klub. Aku juga sudah tidak apa-apa" Mingyu meyakinkan Wonwoo, tangannya menyibakan selimut yang dipakainya menjauh. Kemudian ia menatap Wonwoo yang tengah menunjuk sesuatu ke arah dinding.

"Hm ada apa Won?" arah pandangnya mengikuti arah Wonwoo menunjuk, matanya memperhatikan dengan baik jam yang menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima menit.

'Jam? Jam 6 lewat lima menit'

"HAH?! JAM 6?!"

"iya..."

"AKU PINGSAN SELAMA ITU?"

..

'Ternyata kegiatan klubnya sudah selesai, itu artinya...'

 _Dia merasa cemas padaku dan menungguku bangun, ya?_

 _Sejak dulu dia memang baik hati._

Wajah Mingyu sedikit memerah, memikirkan kebaikan Wonwoo selama ini padanya. Membuat perasaannya semakin hari, semakin besar pula pada Wonwoo.

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada percakapan yang terkadi diantara keduanya. Sambil masih berjalan beriringan, orbs coklat tua milik Wonwoo tidak lepas dari rerumputan liar yang tumbuh di seberang kiri jalan. Warnanya tampak kekuningan terkena biasan cahaya langit sore. Baginya itu terlihat indah sehingga senyuman manis tercipta di bibir mungilnya.

Mingyu sempat melihat senyuman manis Wonwoo yang mana membuatnya merasa sangat gemas. Ia masih bersama pikirannya sendiri, berusaha memasukkan gambaran itu didalam sana agar bisa mengingatnya kapan pun dia mau. Namun tiba-tiba saja pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara tak asing yang berasal dari arah belakang. Hal itu membuatnya spontan langsung memindahkan tubuhnya untuk berada disebelah kiri Wonwoo.

Tak lupa ia mendorong tubuh Wonwoo itu untuk lebih dekat pada bagian kanan jalan. Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat Wonwoo melongo untuk beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum saat menemukan sebuah sepeda yang baru saja melintas disebelah kiri Mingyu.

"Terimakasih Gyu"

"Justru aku yang harus berterimakasih" balas Mingyu.

"untuk apa? Untuk apa kau berterimakasih? " tanya Wonwoo, matanya menatap Mingyu bingung.

"Eh? Bukan apa-apa" jawab Mingyu sembari menggaruk tengkuknya –sedang canggung rupanya. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Sampai sekarang pun kami masih bersama._

 _Itu karena hubungan kami sebagai teman sejak kecil._

 _Tapi juga karena kami menganggap satu sama lainnya adalah sesuatu yang berharga._

 _Makanya aku tidak bisa mengatakannya._

 _Karena kupikir hubungan ini berdiri berlandaskan 'persahabatan'_

 _Semua akan berakhir kalau aku menyampaikan rasa sukaku padanya._

 _Jadi cinta ini harus kurahasiakan._

 _ **Biarpun Wonwoo sudah memiliki kekasih.**_

.

"sudah ya, Gyu! Sampai besok!"

"Iya"

"Wonwoo!"

Wonwoo menolehkan wajahnya pada Mingyu, kedua tangannya memegang tali tas sekolahnya dengan erat, orbs coklat tuanya memandang Mingyu bingung.

Beberapa detik tanpa jawaban dari Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya mendapatkan Mingyu yang memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Kalau ada hal istimewa yang terjadi, katakan saja padaku"

Perkataan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo membulatkan matanya, angin yang menerpa wajahnya tiba-tiba saja membuat tubuhnya kedinginan padahal udara sore ini cukup membuat dirinya memproduksi keringat yang cukup banyak sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Perlahan pula mata indah Wonwoo berubah sendu, kepalanya mengangguk dan bibirnya terangkat tipis untuk menanggapi perkataan Mingyu.

"Iya... tapi ada juga hal yang tidak bisa dikatakan karena terlalu istimewa'kan?"

.

.

Malam menjelang di desa yang masih belum terkena polusi udara berlebih seperti dikota-kota besar layaknya Seoul atau Busan, Mingyu merenggangkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Queen size miliknya.

"Wonwoo tadi seperti hampir mengatakan sesuatu" pikirannya menerawang kembali mengingat air muka Wonwoo sore tadi. Pandangannya tertuju pada kalendar yang tergantung di meja belajarnya, tanpa sadar ia menghela nafasnya kasar.

"sebentar lagi ulang tahunku dan Wonwoo, 9 april"

 _Kami selalu melewati hari ulang tahun kami di tempat yang sama berdua._

 _Tahun ini... akan jadi bagaimana ya?_

 _._

Ke esokan harinya, Wonwoo mendapati Mingyu yang sedang berlari kearahnya. Pakaian Mingyu masih berantakan dengan kerah yang berdiri kaku, dasinya yang belum diikat dengan benar, dan jangan lupakan rambuntya yang berantakan.

"Wonwoo-ya! Pagi!" Mingyu mengatur nafasnya setelah berada dihadapan sahabat kecilnya. Wonwoo mengulum senyum tipisnya melihat Mingyu yang sedang terengah-engah.

"Pagi Mingyu-ya, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah buru-buru?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran. Mingyu terbatuk sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak "Tidak, sebenarnya soal ulang tahun kita tahun ini.."

"ah soal itu.."

Mingyu bersumpah, ia menahan nafasnya saat Wonwoo mengucapkannya. Padahal Wonwoo belum melanjutkan bahkan menyelesaikan perkataannya. Topik kali ini cukup membuat Mingyu sedikit gugup.

"ulangtahun kita tahun ini bersamaan dengan Festival Musim Panas kan? Di hari itu... aku sudah janji akan pergi bersama Seungcheol hyung ke Festival Musim Panas itu"

 _Eh.._

 _EEEHH!_

'Dia langsung memberitahuku dia akan kencan, tanpa memberitahuku kalau dia sudah jadian'

Mingyu mengangguk mengiyakan kenyatan dua kenyataan. Yang pertama ia mengiyakan kalau Wonwoo tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun mereka bersama, dan yang kedua ia mengiyakan Wonwoo yang secara tidak langsung memberitahunya akan berkencan tetapi tidak mengatakan bahwa ia sudah jadian dengan Seungcheol sunbae.

"O-oh begitu ya, Ah! Hari ini aku buru-buru sampai nanti" Mingyu melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Wonwoo. Alasan itu terpikir begitu saja karena ia segera pergi dari situ, pergi dari Wonwoo tepatnya.

GREP!  
Mingyu menolehkan wajahnya saat merasa tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang, siapa lagi jika bukan Wonwoo yang bersamanya sedaritadi. Mingyu menoleh dengan penuh harap, ia berharap Wonwoo mengubah keputusannya untuk pergi berdua dengan Seungcheol sunbae dan memilih untuk merayakan ulang tahun bersama dirinya seperti tahun sebelumnya.

Jika ini di dalam komik, maka pada latar belakang Mingyu akan terlihat berapa bunga yang melayang disertai sinar lalu dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya dan juga efek angin. Namun—

" Di depan kakimu ada kumbang daun. Hati-hati jangan diinjak!" Wonwoo menatap kebawah tepat pada daun liar yang berada didekat sepatu Mingyu.

'Wonwoo, disaat seperti ini pun kau—' Mingyu menahan matanya yang sedikit memanas, jantungnya berdegup keras hingga terasa sedikit nyeri, kemudian Mingyu memilih berlari meninggalkan Wonwoo seorang diri.

'Wonwoo bodoh! Dasar tumpul! Padahal tadi aku sempat berharap! Dia melebih mementingkan serangga daripada aku? lebih memilih Seungcheol sunbae daripada aku?! dia tidak peduli soal ulangtahunnya bersamaku!'

Mingyu berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tidak diperdulikannya lagi Wonwoo yang sendirian dibelakangnya. Ia hanya ingin pergi menyendiri untuk beberapa saat, kaki jenjangnya membawanya pergi kejalan yang sepi. Yah walaupun jalan itu masih jalan menuju kesekolahnya, tetap saja siapa yang berangkat sepagi ini selain mereka berdua?

TEP!

Kakinya berhenti melangkah, keringat yang bercucuran dipelipisnya tak dihiraukannya sama sekali. Entah tiba-tiba saja pemikiran ini terpikir olehnya.

'sekarang aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Seungcheol sunbae itukan pacarnya. Jadi sewajarnya kalau Wonwoo lebih memprioritaskan Seungcheol sunbae dibandikan aku'

NYUT  
 _l-loh... apa ini?_

 _Rasanya sangat menyakitkan._

Dadanya sesak, rasa yang menyesakkan ini tidak kunjung hilang walaupun ia sudah menahan beberapa saat bahkan sesekali memukul dadanya untuk berharap rasa sesak itu hilang. Tanpa sadar, air mata Mingyu meleleh turun dipipinya.

6 April

Mingyu duduk diteras rumahnya, Eskrim pop coklat miliknya ia hisap begitu saja. Wajahnya mengadah menatap langit cerah tanpa mendung di hari ulang tahunnya ini.

'ah, aku payah sekali. Aku terus uring-uringan dan tidak bisa lega. Selain itu— saat aku sadar, hari ini ternyata hari ulang tahunku' Mingyu terus menghisap es batangan miliknya dengan tidak berperikeeskriman. Wajahnya terus memandang datar langit tanpa berniat menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hei! Sejak libur musim panas dimulai, setiap hari wajahmu bengong terus. Kau kelihatan menjengkelkan, bisa berhenti tidak? Payah"

Mingyu menolehkan pandangannya pada suara dibelakangnya, ternyata Kim Hyorin noonanya yang berjarak 6 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Noona, Oh. Hari ini noona libur kerja ya?" tanya Mingyu anteng, tidak memperdulikan perkataan Hyorin sebelumnya.

Hyorin mengangguk "Iya, hari ini aku ada kencan Festival Musim Panas!"

"Oh.." jawab Mingyu seadanya, ia benar-benar tidak ada mood untuk berbicara dengan noonanya saat ini. Ia kembali menghisap eskrim popnya pelan. Melihat perubahan mood Mingyu, Hyorin menghela nafasnya berat.

"Hm? Kok kau lemas begitu? Hari ini kan ulangtahunmu yang kau nantikan sekaligus perayaan Festival Musim Panas. Memangnya ada apa sih?" Hyorin memperhatikan Mingyu dengan heran, sedetik kemudian ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya sendiri sambil menatap Mingyu terkejut.

"J-jangan-jangan.. Wonwoo sudah punya pacar ya?—"

"Cerewet!" Mingyu membentak noonanya, sungguh. Ia tidak sadar jika nada bicaranya berubah dingin seperti ini, nyeri didadanya kembali datang tapi ia berusaha tidak memperdulikannya. "Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Noona"

Hyorin terdiam, begitupula dengan Mingyu.

DUGH

BRUGH

Mingyu tersungkur jatuh dengan posisi terlentang karena tendangan noonanya, eskrimnya yang masih tersisa setengahpun kini hilang dibalik rerumputan taman diarea teras rumahnya.

"aduh..! kenapa tiba-tiba menendangku?!"

"Berisik!" kali ini yang berteriak bukanlah Mingyu, melainkan Hyorin yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang sembari memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Mingyu. Kini Mingyu duduk bersila beralaskan rumput taman karena tatapan mengerikan dari noonanya.

"Mengomentari soal percintaanmu itu bikin malas. Selama ini aku sudah diam, tapi ini sudah batasku!" Hyorin menarik nafasnya sejenak, tatapannya tetap mengerikan, suaranya pun kini berubah tegas.

"Hah?"

"Selama ini kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu Cuma karena kau tidak berani,kan!? Kalau kau puas dengan keadaan sekarang dan tidak punya nyali karena takut hubunganmu yang setengah-setengah itu rusak.. harusnya sejak awal kau jangan jatuh cinta padanya!"

Setelahnya Hyorin berjalan masuk kerumahnya, meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih termenung karena kata-katanya. Hyorin benar-benar kesal atas tingkah Mingyu yang seperti ini ia bahkan mengatakan 'ah, dia itu adikku tapi kenapa menyedihkan sekali,ya' sebelum pergi masuk kekamarnya untuk menenangkan diri.

Sepeninggal Hyorin, Mingyu menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya lemas.

"apa sih, habis mau bagaimana lagi..." lirih Mingyu.

 _Biarpun aku bilang suka pada Wonwoo, mungkin itu malah menyusahkan Wonwoo. Lalu kami tidak lagi bersikap seperti hubungan kami selama ini. Itu hal yang sangat terlarang karena aku menjaga hubungan kami yang sekarang._

 _Soalnya kan_ _ **persahabatan itu tidak akan hilang selamanya, tidak seperti cinta.**_

Firefly light, Starlight

Drrt Drtt..

Mingyu merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengangkat panggilan masuk setelah melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

" **Halo Mingyu? Ini aku. Hari ini kau ada acara?"**

"Ah.. tidak ada sama sekali"

" **Jeongmal? Kalau begitu ke Festival Musim Panas bersamaku yuk?"**

Mingyu terdiam saat kata Festival Musim Panas terdengar ditelinganya, ia memikirkan kembali jawaban apa yang akan dijawabnya.

'Festival musim panas, ibu kerja, noona kencan, Wonwoo juga kencan, buat apa aku sendirian dirumah begini di hari ulang tahunku?'

Mingyu menghela nafasnya kasar "Iya, aku ikut"

" **Oke! Aku ajak anak lain yang tidak ada aara juga, lalu kita kumpul di kuil jam 6 sore, ya! Sip, Sampai Jumpa** _!"_

Piip

Mingyu meletakkan ponselnya kembali

.

'Sudah berapa lama.. aku tidak melewati ulangtahunku bersama Wonwoo'

Saat itu aku masih kelas 3 sd

' **Ibu dan kakak bagaimana sih. Kenapa hari ini kerja dan kerja sambilan sih!' Mingyu masih ingat, malam itu ia menangis. Ia menangis sendirian pada malam hari diatas bukit, tempat ia sering bermain bersama teman-temannya.**

 **Tangan kecilnya terkepal erat, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangisan yang akan keluar sewaktu-waktu, matanya sudah memerah dengan air mata yang terkumpul.**

' **Inikan hari ulang tahunku! Ugh' ringis Mingyu kecil dalam hati.**

 _Saat itu ayahku baru saja pergi setelah orangtuaku bercerai. Tapi kupikir aku tetap bisa merayakan ulangtahunku bersama ibu dan kakak. Dan aku menantikan hal itu._

 _Tapi keinginanku tidak terwujud._

 _Saat aku menenangkan diriku sendirian._

 _Aku menemukan kunang-kunang_

 **Pikiranku bertanya-tanya 'Dia mau pergi kemana ya?'**

 _Tanpa sadar aku mengikutinya, dia menuntunku memasuki hutan yang lebat di bukit itu. Cahayanya menuntunku didalam kegelapan, membawaku pergi dari keterpurukanku._

 _Disanalah aku melihatnya... di satu sisi kunang-kunang. Di sisi lain, bintang._

 _Lalu aku melihat sosok Wonwoo._

" **Luar biasa" kataku tanpa sadar, aku keluar dari semak-semak yang menutupi jalanku menuju ketempatmu. Kau menoleh begitu mendengar suaraku "Mingyu? Kenapa kau ada disini jam segini?" tanyamu polos**

" **Kau tidak dimarahi ayah dan ibumu?" tanyamu lagi, aku hanya mengerutkan dahiku heran apa kau tidak sadar dirimu sama sepertiku?**

" **Hei hei, kau tidak pantas bilang begitu" sahutku.**

 _Itulah awal aku jadi akrab dengan Wonwoo secara istimewa._

" **Hah? Ibu dan kakakmu kerja meskipun ini hari ulangtahunmu? Makanya kau ngambek lalu jalan tanpa tujuan kesini?" pertanyaanmu itu sungguh membuatku malu.**

" **Jangan bilang aku ngambek! Tapi memang begitu sih." Cicitku diakhir kalimat, saat itu juga aku melihat senyumanmu yang kau berikan untukku.**

" **Ahahaha. Maaf, aku juga sedikit mirip kok"**

" **Eh?"**

" **aku juga hari ini ulang tahun"**

" **Serius?"**

" **Keren, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan orang yang ulangtahunnya sama denganku. Lho tapi kenapa kau juga sendirian?"**

" **Ehm.. ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku berusia 4 tahun, lalu ayahku hari ini juga kerja tuh, agak mirip,kan?"**

" **Oh begitu"**

 _Apa Wonwoo.. sudah jauh lebih lama melewati ulangtahunnya sendiri dibandingkan aku?_

" **Hei Wonwoo"**

" **Hm?"**

" **Kau tidak kesepian?"**

 _Senyum lesu tergantung dibibir tipis Wonwoo, alisnya turun membuat wajahnya semakin sendu. Tetapi entah kenapa, senyuman itu begitu menyamankan._

" **Tentu saja kesepian, tapi.. aku tahu kalau ayahku juga kesepian karena tidak bisa merayakan ulangtahunku bersamaku. Aku juga tahu kalau dia berjuang bekerja demi aku. makanya aku akan berjuang!"**

 _Wonwoo tersenyum diakhir perkataannya, senyum yang menyejukkan dan membuatku nyaman. Wajahnya yang tersinari oleh cahaya redup para kunang-kunang tidak membuat wajahnya jelek. Aku bahkan semakin terpesona dengannya._

 _Aku jadi mengingat kembali saat itu, saat ibunya berkata 'Mingyu, maaf hari ini ibu tidak bisa menemanimu. Ibu harus berjuang kerja' dan noonanya yang tersenyum sembari melambai kearahnya 'Noona juga harus pergi kerja sambilan dulu ya!'_

 _Ibu dan Noona berjuang untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan ayah._

" **Wonwoo hebat"**

" **eh? Apanya?"**

" **Aku tahu! kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita sebagai orang yang senasib.. setiap tahun datang kesini lalu merayakan ulang tahun kita berdua bagaimana? Daripada sendirian lebih baik berdua. Iya,kan?"**

" **Iya! Kau benar! Hahaha~"**

 _Sejak hari itu kami berdua melewati hari ulang tahun kami berdua di tempat itu._

 _Senyum Wonwoo yang kulihat saat itu, tidak bisa kulupakan sampai sekarang._

 _Sebenarnya.._ _ **sudah lama sekali aku menyukai Wonwoo.**_

Firefly Light, Starlight

"Hei.. itukan Wonwoo"

"Itu benar Wonwoo?"

Mingyu yang semula cuek, melirik temannya yang sedang berbisik-bisik heboh. Mau tak mau ia mengalihkan tatapannya, Matanya melebar saat mendapati Wonwoo berjalan berdampingan dengan Seungcheol, untuk kesekian kalinya nyeri di dadanya muncul.

'Ternyata benar Wonwoo bersama Seungcheol sunbae' lirihnya dalam hati.

Teman-teman klub yang datang bersama dengan Mingyu masih memperhatikan Seungcheol dan Wonwoo yang berjalan beriringan membelah keramaian yang tercipta di Festival Musim Panas ini. Bisikkan-bisikan heboh terdengar oleh Mingyu.

"Mereka berdua datang bersama!"

"sudah pasti begitu, mereka kan pacaran"

Mingyu terdiam, ia mendengarkan dengan jelas pendapat teman-temannya tentang Wonwoo dan Seungcheol.

 _Parah._

 _Aku bodoh sekali._

 _Aku tidak mengerti sampai melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri seperti ini._

 _Saat Wonwoo punya pacar, yang ada disisinya dan menjaganya adalah peran 'orang itu'_

 _Padahal aku yang berharap hubungan kami tidak berubah, tapi hal itu sudah mulai berubah saat aku suka pada Wonwoo. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kulakukan?_

 _Aku.. tidak bisa mendukung Wonwoo yang tertawa di samping orang lain dengan senyuman._

 _Apaan sih. Pada akhirnya yang dikatakan kakak benar, sial._

Mingyu berbalik, kaki panjangnya berniat membawanya pergi meninggalkan keramaian. Persetan dengan teman-temannya yang akan menjauhinya besok, ia butuh sendiri untuk saat ini.

"HUWAA! WONWOO, APA ITU?!"

Teriakan Seungcheol membuat semua orang terfokus pada keduanya, tak lepas dari Mingyu yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kenapa kau membawa kodok?!" Teriak Seungcheol lagi, ia mundur selangkah menjauhi Wonwoo yang sedang menatap kodok hijauh ditelapak tangannya.

"Tadi aku menjauhkannya dari jalanan" jawab Wonwoo jujur.

Seungcheol melongo tidak percaya "HAH?!"

Tak mau mengulur waktu dan membiarkan Wonwoo dalam masalah, Mingyu berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Wonwoo dan Seungcheol.

 _Kenapa dia sampai membawa kodok saat sedang kencan begitu! Bodoh!_

"Maaf, biar kodok itu aku yang—"

"Orang yang menyentuh kodok langsung dengan tangannya itu menjijikan..." Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo jijik, apalagi katak yang berada ditelapak tangan Wonwoo sedang menatap kearahnya.

"apa katamu? Hal itu juga termasuk dalam diri Wonwoo. Kau tidak mengerti kelebihan Wonwoo. Kau tidak pantas dibilang sebagai pacarnya"

Mingyu menyela diantara mereka berdua, matanya menatap Seungcheol tajam. Setelah itu, tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Wonwoo lalu menariknya.

"Ayo pergi, Wonwoo"

"Eh? M-mingyu!"

 _Ah, apa sih yang sedang kulakukan?!_

 _Tadinya aku bemaksud mau membantunya, tapi malah jadi menyulut perkelahian._

 _Sebenarnya apa yang aku ini lakukan?!_

 _Pikiranku sudah kacau balau!_

Mingyu menarik lengan Wonwoo, tanpa memperdulikan pekikan Wonwoo yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti ataupun memberikan penjelasan untuknya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit hingga Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya, Wonwoo yang sedaritadi hanya mengikuti Mingyu kini menatap sekitarnya.

Bukit dimana Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertemu pertama kalinya.

"Ini,kan.."

 _Hanya satu yang aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan bisa maju kalau keadaannya begitu terus._

 _Perasaan yang terus kurahasiakan ini.. akan kusampaikan._

"Aku... suka Wonwoo. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena takut bahkan saat ini aku masih berpikir begitu. Bagiku kau adalah sosok yang istimewa. Orang yang sangat berharga"

Mata kecil Wonwoo melebar, bibir kecilnya terkatup erat tetapi beberapa detik kemudian terbuka untuk memanggil nama Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya"

"Hm?"

"Setiap datang ke tempat ini selain yang pertama kali itu, pasti kau yang datang lebih dulu ya. Kau selalu membawa senter. Seperti sedang membimbingku supaya tidak tersesat. Seolah kau itu kunang-kunang. Saat kau menungguku, apa kau tahu betapa senangnya perasaanku? Sejak hari itu disaat aku kelas 3 SD, rasa sepi di hari ulang tahun dan juga keseharianku jauh berkurang. Makanya aku juga akan mengatakan hal yang sudah lama ingin kukatakan tapi tidak bisa—"

Wonwoo tersenyum, menampilkan kerutan dihidungnya. "sudah sejak dulu, Aku suka Mingyu"

"Hah?"

"Seungcheol sunbae memang bilang suka padaku, tapi kami tidak jadian. Karena sunbae populer jadi ada gosip yang menyebar. Waktu dia menyatakan perasaanya. Aku sudah menyiapkan jawabanku. Tapi sunbae ingin aku ke festival musim panas bersamaku dan menjawab pernyataan cintanya saat di Festival. Kemudian.. Yah, tapi belum kutolak.. sepertinya dengan kejadian kodok itu, kurasa sunbae yang akan menarik pernyataan cintanya"

 _Ini sungguhan?_

 _Jadi perasaan kami sama?_

Tangan Mingyu terulur pada pinggang ramping Wonwoo, lalu menariknya mendekat padanya. "Wonwoo-ya, bisa katakan sekali lagi?" pinta Mingyu.

 _Kata-kata yang sudah lama tidak bisa kami katakan._

 _Meskipun Wonwoo bilang kalau aku bagai kunang-kunang baginya._

 _Tapi justru dialah... yang diam-diam selalu menjagaku dengan tenang dan tegar. Bagiku dia bagaikan cinta yang terbentang di angkasa._

"Mingyu-ya.. aku sangat menyukaimu"

.

Firefly light, Starlight

.

END

.

April, 06th. 2016

Mingyu Kim's birthday.

#HappyMingyuDay

#민규의_스무번째_봄

#민규야생일축하해

Big Thanks for Hoshilluette.

Love yaa *love emoji*


End file.
